Deku of the Shield
by OneHighZergling
Summary: Izuku tries to commit suicide at age 13 due to his mother abusing him his entire life, and bullying. however, he is recused by a scruffy looking man, and he finds a shield attached to his arm! how will this affect his future? (crossposted on Ao3!)
1. Chapter 1

_***Izuku's P.O.V***_

"_**What sort of son are you? Being quirkless and tearing mine and Hisashi's relationship apart! And why does Katsumi, a girl with a powerful quirk, even want to be friends with a useless kid like you!?"**_

Mom's words repeated again and again in my head as I stepped onto the roof of Aldera Junior High a bit after school went out. "Well...Izuku, seems you're going to do something good in your life for once…"

I take out one of my notebooks and rip a blank page out and write a suicide note.

'Kaachan or Auntie Mitsuki, if you read this, I'm sorry for...everything.'

~Izuku'

I step to the edge of the roof. After taking a deep breath, I step off the roof, closing my eyes and smiling. I wait for the impact to come; it never does. I open my eyes to see a scruffy-looking man with glowing eyes holding me with some kind of scarf and had a large bag of cat food beside him on the ground. "Kid, what the hell were you thinking?

I look down. "Isn't it obvious—"

I notice a shield on my arm, which promptly freaks me out.

"W-w-w-where'd this shield come from!?"

The man looked unamused by that, and let me go. "Could be your quirk manifesting from your attempted suicide? What caused you to jump anyway, kid?"

I sigh before looking up at him, tapping the shield unconsciously "...My Mother...thinks me being Quirkless is the reason why she and my father Hisashi got divorced and abuses me severely for it. And I'm bullied for being quirkless by the other students. Only my childhood friend Ka- Katsumi Bakugou doesn't bully me."

The man looked like his .exe had just crashed.. "Kid, do you know who I am?"

I ponder for a few seconds "W-w-wait, you're the underground hero Eraserhead, also known as Aizawa Shouta!"

Aizawa nodded. "You know your stuff, kid. And about your mother, do you have anyone who could confirm your story?"

I shake my head sadly. If only Kachan or Auntie Mitsuki knew enough.

Aizawa groaned softly and opened his mouth, but was cut off by the sound of a cat meowing came from his pocket. He took his phone out. "Excuse me for a moment."

He had spoken to someone on the phone for a few good minutes, but kept his gaze on me in case I tried to do something. I heard a feminine voice on the other end asking about something about me..

Aizawa sighed as the call ended. "A friend wants to meet you. We can talk more about your….situation at the restaurant she and her intern want to meet us at. Also, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya" I meekly say.

Aizawa nodded. "Also, we will be heading to the police station after. I know someone who can check the validity of your story." I just nod in response and followed him to the restaurant.

The restaurant was a pre-quirk era fast-food restaurant that had managed to survive the unrest caused by the advent of quirks and became a popular proper restaurant chain. It was called 'Spangles,' which had a 1960's American theme in all its restaurants.

Aizawa led me to a table where a blonde woman and bluenette, both wearing hero costumes, were waiting for them. I immediately recognized the blond woman as the dragon hero, Ryukyu! I didn't recognize the bluenette, though she looked excited to see me.

But, due to knowing the circumstances of my situation, probably due to Ryukyu telling her she had decided not to bombard me with questions. Ryukyu spoke up first. "So, this is the kid you stopped from killing himself, Eraserhead? How did it happen?"

Aizawa groaned before speaking up. "Kid's Quirkless; his name is Izuku Midoriya. His mother apparently hates the fact that he's quirkless and blames her divorce with his father on him being quirkless and he says she abuses him as a result. But I think he's a late bloomer if that shield is anything to go off of."

Ryukyu looked mortified "That is just no way you treat a, child!"

The Bluenette scooted over to me while Aizawa and Ryukyu talked and whispered. "Hi, I'm Nejire Hado, I'm Ryukyu's intern. I'm sorry about how your mother treats you, Izuku."

I meekly nod, fiddling with the shield, when I notice something in the corner of my vision. When I look at it, a HUD fills my vision. I nearly scream as I fall out of the chair.

Aizawa and Ryukyu looked confused, having both readied for combat, Aizawa gripping his scarf, and Ryukyu getting into a combat stance. "I Think the shield...is my quirk. I noticed a little gear in the corner of my vision and it filled my vision with...some kind of HUD when I looked at it."

Aizawa sighed. "You're going to be a problem child, I can already feel it. What does the 'HUD' say?"

I take a moment to read over the HUD. "I-It seems to be like a VRMMORPG HUD. There's a button for Character, Inventory, and on the left, there's a life and mana bar."

Nejire was the first to respond out of the three. "That sounds Amazing~!"

_***Timeskip***_

After we said goodbye to Nejire and Ryukyu, Aizawa took me to the police station. There, he asked for a Naomasa Tsukauchi. After a couple of minutes, we went into his office. Naomasa was a tall man with a tan overcoat and matching hat. "Well, what can I do for you today, Aizawa?"

Aizawa gestured to me. "This is Izuku Midoriya. We're here because he says his mother abuses him severely and is bullied due to being quirkless, but I think he's a late bloomer due to that shield that is on his arm. He has no one to confirm his story, which is why I brought him here."

Naomasa nodded, taking out a notepad and pencil. "Start from the beginning, if you please, Izuku."

And so, I tell him the story of me being abused and bullied. Turns out, he has a lie-detection Quirk.

Naomasa nodded as I finished. "Well, He isn't lying about it at all. Erasurehead, think you could come with me to ask his mother some confirmation questions? Izuku, you'll be with your Auntie while we do so, so you don't have to see your mother."

I responded with a nod and called Auntie Mitsuki.

_***Mitsuki's P.O.V***_

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Shut up you damn brat, someone is calling me!" I said as my brat of a daughter continued to throw a temper tantrum about something that happened at school.

"Hello...Auntie Mitsuki?"

Izuku was on the other line. That was odd; he usually came in person.

"Well,Little Izu, why did you call me?"

"W-Well, it's a long story, Auntie…"

I was expecting a lot of things, but not to find out that my best friend from middle school, who was his mother abusing him. That confused the heck out of me, but something in the back of my mind wasn't surprised.

"Yea, I understand, I'll have Masaru pick you up, little Izu."

Then Masaru left to pick him up.

I was going to give Inko a piece of my mind if this ended up being true, and Katsumi had overheard the conversation, staring blankly.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Inko's P.O.V***_

"When that brat gets here, I am going to make him wish he didn't come home late," I say angrily as I look down at the food I am preparing for dinner. A knock on the door catches my attention. "One moment!"I make my way to the door, opening it to see a scruffy looking man and a tall man with a tan overcoat and hat."May I help you…?"

The man with the hat nodded. "Miss Midoriya, I'm detective Naomasa, and I would like to talk to you about your son. Something happened to him and we would like to ask some questions."

Damn, that brat must have done something to get the police's attention. "Y-yes, come in." I say with a facade of a worried face.

The scruffy looking man seemed to be glaring at me. What did the brat do?!

"Well, Miss Midoriya, I'll get straight to the point. Do you, or have you, in the past, abused your son, Izuku Midoriya, for being quirkless?"

I mentally tensed up. Did the brat tell someone? No, he couldn't of! I put on a facade of being offended severely. "How dare you say that I would ever hurt my precious son!"

The man sighed as he got up after taking notes. "My quirk is called Lie Detector, Miss Midoriya. What you just said was a lie." He motioned to the other man, who threw his scarf towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but he had made an adjustment for it and I was wound up in it.

"Why would you take the side of that brat!? He is the reason that my husband left me, all due to him being a quirkless freak!"

"Save it for your trial. I heard prisoners don't treat child abusers well in prison." The man who threw the scarf was now putting handcuffs on me said that. I am going to kill that brat if I see him again! And the tan man tapped...a recorder he had? Damn it.

_***Izuku's P.O.V"**_

I had just arrived at the Bakugou household and was tapping the shield as I and Uncle Masaru walked in through the door. Kaachan was staring at my shield as I walked in. "...Hey...Deku. That shield is your quirk, isn't it?" She had asked, pointing at it.

I gave a tiny nod. "I just got it...due to the incident, so I-I don't know it works."

Kaachan's face lit up "Well, let's try finding out!" She jumped up from the couch and ran over to me, only to trip and hit her head on the shield.

"Oh shit. You okay, Kaachan?" I said.

"I'm fine De—"

She was cut off as the shield's gem began to glow. When she had tripped, she had cut her head a little on the shield and smeared a little blood on it. As they watched, the gem absorbed the blood, leaving the shield clean.. The HUD popped up, displaying what appeared to be a skill tree. Each option was in the shape of a shield, and one of them,called Explosion Shield, was highlighted. A message popped up under the display: 'New quirk shield unlocked. Think of changing to it in order to swap your current shield with it.'

Auntie Mitsuki started to treat Kaachan's head wound while I process this new information. Once I understand, I think of swapping my shield to the explosion shield, and a green light envelopes my shield.. Auntie stops what she's doing and she and Kaachan stare at the shield as it transformed into an ash-Yellow shield with bright red explosions splattered on it.

"W-what!" we exclaimed.

"I think...I found a part of the shield's ability. I think it can absorb DNA from others to get a 'quirk shield' based on the quirk of the person who it absorbs DNA from."

Kaachan's face went into a vicious grin. "You know, that means you can go to U.A! Well, when we're 18, but that gives us a lot of time for training, Deku!"

I nod quickly. "This changes a lot of my ideas for the shield's use."

The sound of the phone ringing got Auntie Mitsuki's attention. She left to answer it while I and Kaachan discussed the possible uses of my shield.

_***Aizawa's P.O.V.***_

I groaned as the only one available out of my contacts, Ragdoll, picked up the call I sent her.

"Hey Ragdoll."

A cheery, hyperactive voice was on the other end. "Eraserhead! To what do I owe the pleasure? How've your kitties been?"

"They're doing fine. I need a favor."

"Oh, what type of favor~?" She teased.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "There's a kid I stopped from committing suicide. His story is that his mother abuses him severely and that he is bullied due to being quirkless. His mother thinks he is the reason she and his father got divorced. But his attempted suicide seemed to activate his quirk, some kind of shield. I went with Naomasa to ask his mother that, and she ended up getting angry at us for taking his side. Further, there isn't a way to contact his father. Think you could take him in for a bit until we find him a safe home?"

The silence was for a few seconds. "Of course! I'll come to that cafe that you like so much. Can't wait to meet the kitten! And I'm bringing the others with me!"

Before I could protest, she hung up."God damn it," I muttered, slumping against the wall. "They're gonna be a handful. Naomasa, call the kid's aunt and tell her that I'm going to introduce him to the pro hero who will take him in while we find him a permanent place to stay.."

Naomasa nodded before taking his phone out as I left.

The drive to the Bakugou's was uneventful, and as I walked up to the door, it opened and there stood the problem kid himself. Izuku Midoriya. "Right, before we go, do you know Ragdoll?"

Izuku's eyes lit up. "Of course! Who doesn't know her and the Wild Wild Pussycats!?"

I hid a smile behind my scarf. "Well, Ragdoll, along with the Wild Wild Pussycats, are going to be taking you in, at least temporarily."

Izuku looked briefly dumbfounded before smiling brightly. "Okay!"

So I take him to the cafe, Izuku mumbling on the way about Ragdoll and the others of the Wild Wild Pussycats; Mandalay with her telepathy quirk, Pixie-Bob with her earth-bending quirk, Ragdoll with her Scan quirk, and lastly, Tiger with his Pliabody quirk.

When we got to the cafe, Izuku was almost immediately hugged by Ragdoll, causing him to squeak. "He's so adorable, Eraserhead!"

I sighed. "And you're going to make him faint before you and the others introduce yourselves to him."

Ragdoll seemed to take a few seconds to process my comment. "Oh, you're right! Sorry, little kitten! Let's introduce you!" She dragged Izuku over to the table as I sat sat down.

Ragdoll spoke up first after the group gushed a bit over how adorable Izuku was. "First off, I'm Tomoko Shiretoko! My quirk is—"

She was cut off by Izuku as the boy jumped up. "Your quirk is Scan! It lets you observe and monitor up to a hundred people at a time and lets you know all sorts of information about them, including their location and weak points!"

He pointed at Mandalay. "And Mandalay is Shino Sosaki, and her quirk is Telepathy! It allows her to speak to people mentally! Even though they can't respond, it's a very cool quirk!"

The next person he pointed to was Pixie-Bob. "Pixie-Bob is Ryuko Tsuchikawa, and her quirk is Earth Flow! She can control the earth for a variety of effects!"

Then he pointed at Tiger. "And lastly, Tiger is Yawara Chatora! His quirk is Pliabody! It allows him to stretch and flatten his body! All of your quirks are amazing!"

The team seemed to process it for a moment before just glomping him making him squeak again. Then Ragdoll looked over at me. "Hey, Eraserhead! I've decided! Once he's up for adoption, I want to adopt him!"

Izuku chose that moment to faint, I only assume from the surprise from Ragdoll's last comment combined with the group hug from the Wild Wild Pussycats.

_***Izuku's P.O.V.***_

It's been five years since I attempted suicide. I'm glad Aizawa stopped me and got me away from my, to be honest, shit excuse for a mother. I'm happy with my new mother, Ragdoll of the Wild Wild Pussycats. She treats me like an actual son, and I view her as my actual mother and her teammates as my Aunts and Uncle. I was taking a shortcut to the cafe that we met at five years ago to celebrate five years since the adoption. I've grown from being about 4'10" to exactly 6 feet tall between then and now. I'm a bit shy about the change, though.

I have gotten only fournew quirk shields since then, one for each of the Pussycats.. Mom's Shield is a vibrant green with a radar-like drawing in the center of the shield. Auntie Mandalay's Shield is a dark brown shield with connected metal rings that encompass the shield's center, apparently ignoring gravity by not having anything supporting them besides the shield. Auntie Pixie-Bob's shield is a earth-brown shield with a pattern that's reminiscent of a flowing river, with some speckles of blond yellow. Uncle Tiger's Shield is black with a rubbery feel to it and is extremely thin.

I was too busy going over them in my head to hear the manhole shaking before it went flying past me. When I turned around, there was a large slime (maybe sludge?) villain looking down at me. "Oh, a large-sized invisibility cloak, you'll do just fi—"

I interrupted him by slamming the shield into his eye; Uncle's Tiger's training was paying off.

"Change of plans I'll Just Kill yo—"

He was cut off again, this time by a loud voice.

"_**HAVE NO FEAR"**_

The villain and I both froze.

"_**FOR I AM HERE!"**_

The villain, upon hearing the booming voice, tried to grab me, desperately trying to get away as a figure jumped down next to us: All Might.. I was able to stop him, however, by swapping to Kaachan's shield and using the villain's sludge to trigger the shield's ability, engulfing the villain in an explosion. . The force of the explosion caused the villain passed out

"...Well...wasn't expecting that," All Might said.

"You did use your quirk, young man, but he did attack first! I'll be on my way to drop him off!"

He turned to jump, but before he did, I had to ask him; "Could someone with a quirk like mine, one that isn't exactly meant for combat, become a hero!?"

All Might looked at me. "Well, it's not the quirk that makes the man; it's the man that makes the quirk! Train hard, young man, and I'm sure you'll become a hero!"

I smiled to myself as he jumped away. I knew I could become a hero with my quirk. I just wanted to see what a top hero would say if I said that. I walk back through the tunnel to get to the cafe to meet Mom. When I was about halfway to the cafe, I hear a explosion down the street. I run toward and find a crowd that had gathered near the source of the explosion. I see several pro heroes, including . Didn't Mom meet her once?

I walked over to the crowd to see what was happening. One of the heroes, a muscle man with some kind of power fist on his hands, grumbled about the sludge villain taking a hostage. Beside me, there was a skeletal man who looked like he was in immense pain due to the way he was clutching his stomach.

I see the eyes of the hostage. They're Kaachan's. There's a pleading look in them as she looked desperately for help.. Before I realize what I'm doing,I feel my legs move by themselves. I ignored the surprised cries of the heroes warning me back, changing the shield to mom's to locate the sludge's villain's weak spot as I ran.. The villain's weak spot was his eyes. Using this knowledge, I swapped to Kaachan's shield and jump onto the sludge villain's eyes, the shield cackling as it caused explosions, making the villain loosen their grip on Kaachan.

"Kaachan, blow the bastard sky high!"

Kaachan didn't need to be told twice and she let loose a immense explosion that made the sludge villain fly off her body. Afterward, she looked at me "D-Deku?!"

Kaachan was not expecting me to be here it seems. "You okay Kaach—"

I was interrupted by the villain's growling. "YOU! I am going to enjoy this!"

He raised a pseudopod and went to slam me and Kaachan. I raise the shield to try to absorb the impact, but before he hits me, a massive pressure wave rocks the alley.

"Young man, you have shown self-sacrifice, an admirable trait! Now, leave it to the professionals!"

All Might shouted out his signature attack as the villain tried to run away.

"_**DETRIOT SMASH!"**_

The second pressure wave moved the air so fast that it parted the clouds that had been covering the city. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself standing in darkness. It felt like the darkness was trying to harm me, but the light from my shield's gem was stopping it. Then I heard a very mangled voice speak slowly.

D͚͕̘̤͍̞̏̂̉͛ͤ̅̀̐͜͢Ǫ̡͎̻̬̝̥̟̝̫̑͋ͪͣ̃̇̓̚͜ ̵͕͍̟͙̗̓̀̍̈́̔̿̚Y̲̱̻̽̉ͨ̈͊̂̕O͂ͯ̃ͩ͏̞̜͚̗ͅU̸̜̘̦ͨ̅̎ͦ͑͟ ̢̥̪̤͔͖͕͉ͨ͊͒̇̽̒ͨS̶̞ͦͩ͜E͇͓̽̍̈̒̊̂͡E̡͉̘̼̤̞̫ͥ̚̚K̵̡̥͙̣̈̒͌̂̓ ̦̲̓͌̇̈́̐̓̌ͨP̴͚̘̻̪̹̰̙̹ͬ̿̆͛̈ͭ̉̃U̷̢̝̼̣̞͔̦̙͈̽ͧ͛͊͒ͤ̄̕R̸̛̹͔̤̤̩̫͓̆̔̔Ę͚͎̘͈ͮ̾̍̾̌̊͜ ̓̌ͨ́͂̋̓͞͏҉̬̺͈P̵͉̩͖͙̱̱͋̒̉ͬ̐͝O̘̗͖͔͈͕̲͇͆̐̇̇̅̇Ẉ̨̮̫̼͎̞̼̗͔̓ͤ̓̈̌ͪ̕E̵͙̙̬̝̜ͮ͒̌ͨͪ̂̌Ŗ̙̹̯̦̞͍̣̩̅͗̆̏̿ͧ̃?͖̪͍̼͋ͯ̿

"What…?" That was all I could say before the voice spoke up again.

Ā͇̞͐̃́̃ͯͬG̛̣̣͍̩͎̘̤͙͚ͯ̽̉ͨ͌ͮ͝A̜̞̠̙̣ͧ̔̉̍̋͢I͗̌̓͆͏̵̘̪̱̕Ń̮̗̤͖͚̩͍̖̘̊ͧ̀͆ͬͪ̌̐͜,,̷̛̗͈̩͈͖͍̏ͤ͗̋̈͑̈͊ͅ ̸̿́̅ͥ͢҉̰̠̘̟͙̜͙͔D̷̫̝̹̥͆̐͝O̭̳̎̃̾̿ ̸̮̣̭̺̱͌̄͗ͯͬͭ͢͟Y̴̳͈̹̣ͧ̂̓̃͘O͈̟̼͕̼̿̚͘U̸̝̬̜͚̇͌ͅ ̠̝̱̹ͣ̄͑̈́̓̓ͅS̫̟͌E̸̺̼̭ͦ̃ͨ̓͟Ḙ̱͇̹̓̑ͨ͊ͣ͘K͐̆̓̍ͯͮ̄ͧ͟͏͉̹̞̬͕͠ ͗ͨ͒҉̺̙̻̦̫̟̞P̫̻̖ͭ̌͂͌̕Ṳ̢͎͉̙͇̺͓͆̅̃͢͝R̴͆ͤ̃͊̌ͭ͊͛̏͟͏̭̭̟̲͇̠Ẽ̩̙͈ͪ͟ ̭̹̠͙̃͑̿ͨ̓ͅP̭ͥͪ̊ͣ̈́̈͛̉͋͟O̯͍̦̗̙̫̰̔̓͘͝W̍҉̙̜͓̻͇̰ͅÉ͇͕͓̘͔͛̐̊ͧ̇̿̌͑͡͞ͅṘ̥̮̼̜̲͕̬͔̽͋ͮ̾͘?͈͒̔!̷̫̭̼̺̖ͣͫ͡

"No, I don't!" I said fiercely. The voice seemed to click for a second.

Ț̴͓̗̗̗̖̝͚ͯ̉H͉̝̗̩̦̫̻͒̒͊ͣͨͣ͜Ẻ̛͚̌̈N͚͋ͫ͆͌͒̾͊ͤ ̯̫̟̥ͦͯ̾ͥ̔͐͂̏͢B̦̹͎͙̌̔͜͡E̷̺̣͕̘͚̬͓ͯ͒̆̓ͧͬ͊G̴͌̑̇̓͐̆҉̺̗̰͕͔̲O͔̪͈̼ͪͮ͂ͨ̄́͞Ṉ͍͚̫̥̟̥̽ͪ͒̉͆ͣĘ̷̶̗̆!̢̤̭͌̓ͦͥ

The darkness then engulfed me. I suddenly wake up in a hospital bed. Mom is looking at me, and she hugs me tightly when she sees that I'm awake. "Promise me you'll never do something that stupid again, Izuku!" she said through sobs.

I weakly chuckle. "I'll try my best mom. Sorry for worrying you."

She was sobbing as she said that. Did I almost die? As I thought that, a doctor walked in. "Oh, your awake, Mr. Izuku! You gave us quite the scare; you flatlined two times. How does it feel to be back in the world of the living?"

I glance up at him and shrug. "I...can't really explain."

As the doctor started to undo my IV, I look around the hospital room and see the same skinny man from before, asleep in the chair. 'Huh, wonder why he's here.' Beside him was Katsumi, who was staring at me in shock.. Then she suddenly closed the distance and hugged me tightly. She was crying as well.

Mom looked at him "Oh, he's All Might's Secretary or something. After what unfolded, he stayed by you to help you."

"...Alright then, I should thank him when he wakes."

"No need, Young Shiretoko ." The man said, surprising me as he got up. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping after all."Doctor, Miss Katsumi, and Ragdoll; I need to talk to him in private about something important—if it's alright."

Ragdoll and Kaachan looked at him for a moment, concern evident on their faces, before they both nodded and left with the doctor.

The skinny man sighed, perhaps in relief, before he suddenly buffed up into...ALL MIGHT!? "A-A-All Might!?" I said, panicked.

All Might chuckled. "Yes, Young Midoriya, it is me, All Might. What you just saw is a secret that only a select few know. This conversation that we are about to have will never leave this room, understood?"

I nod quickly. "Understood!"

All Might sighed as he transformed back into his skeletal form. Lifting his shirt up, he revealed a wound that looked like a cookie-cutter shark bit him. What could have caused that? "When did you get that scar, All Might?"

"About five years ago. The fight wasn't made public; I made sure it wasn't. I couldn't be the Symbol of Peace if the public knew my time was limited. And Young Midoriya, I find you worthy of inheriting my quirk."

A few moments of silence followed that as I tried to process that statement. "W-What? You can't inherit quirks other than through genetics, although it has been theorized to be possible. How is yours different?"

All Might sighed in exhaustion. "My quirk stockpiles power and is able to be passed from person to person. If you were to accept, you'd be—" he counted on his fingers "—the ninth holder of it. Its name is One for All. You had training from Tiger, yes?"

I nod quickly "Yes, I did, five years of training. And not just from Tiger; Mom—that's Ragdoll—Auntie Mandalay, and Auntie Pixie-Bob helped as well."

"Good Young Midoriya! That means the training in order for you to be fully r—"

I hold up a hand to cut him off. "Hold on. My quirk allows me to absorb DNA of someone to get a 'quirk' shield, and the shield has a skill tree. I could get it, then train to unlock the shield and its skill tree. that'll allow you to find a successor without a quirk like mine."

"...W-what?"

"Yes, my quirk's weird like that. Its how I unlocked the Mom's passive scan, which gives me something like a minimap in my head."

"That... is quite unique, Young Midoriya! But keep up Tiger's training; I'll be looking forward to your entrance exam. Keep this between us as well, but I am going to be starting as a teacher next semester at U.A!" He plucked a strand of his hair out and offered it to me. I take it and place it against the shield's gem and watch as it is absorbed. A message with a blinking exclamation mark popped up in my HUD;

**'**_**LEGENDARY SHIELD UNLOCKED! ONE FOR ALL SHIELD'**_

"Time to see what the shield looks like."The shield transforms into an eight-pointed, emerald-green, star-like shield. Each tip of the star was colored differently, being white, blue, red, green, orange, brown, black, purple, and yellow respectfully. "Well, this is unique among my shields. It's the first one to have a different shape than my default shield, and it hurts me to use its effect. None of the skills are unlocked; the first skill says... full cowling? It requires me to have a regeneration shield. It says it'll allow me to use the shield passively without harm."

All Might looked a bit taken back by all the info, but coughed and pulled himself together. "How about this; if you place first in the exam, Young Midoriya, I'll introduce you to someone who has a regeneration quirk that may be willing to give you some of her DNA to get a regen shield."

I think it over for a few seconds. before nodding. "Right!"

_***Timeskip***_

It's been ten months since I met All Might. Uncle Tiger made my training as hard as possible, as I asked him to do. I kinda regret it; my body has been feeling like hell as a result of my training, but I'm finally here. U.A's Entrance Exam. I see Kaachan running over to me as I walk through the gate.. "Deku! You better try your best, especially since your taller than me now!"

I smile. "You too, Kaachan!" We fist bump before she walks in ahead of me, leaving me in the gateway as I check over my I'm satisfied with my current options, I start to head inside, only to trip on my feet. I brace myself for impact with the hard ground, but it never comes. I open my eyes and notice that, rather than being smeared against the pavement, I appear to be floating about a foot above it. A bubbly voice spoke up, startling me. "Sorry for using my quirk on you! It'd be bad luck if you fell before you got into the exam, right?"

I look at her and feel my face flush slightly. "Y-yea, it would be. I'm Izuku Midoriya, by the way. That's a nice quirk you got there," I said a bit timidly. 'She's cute.' I flush a bit more as the thought crosses my mind.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. It was nice meeting you Izuku!"

I smile and walk after her into the auditorium and find a seat next to Kaachan.

The presenter smirked as he spoke up.

**"**_**WELCOME TO THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAM! CAN I GET A 'HEY?'"**_

There was silence.

**"**_**Tough Crowd! Anyway, there are two parts to the exam, Written and Practical. The written test is self-explanatory. The Practical test has you pitched against robots that are worth 1-point, 2-points ,and 3-points respectfully as f—"**_

He was interrupted by some kid with engines on his legs who honestly looked a bit like a robot. "Is this a misprint then? There are four robots on this pamphlet! If it is a misprint, then this is very disappointing for U—"

I interrupt him. "Maybe instead of jumping to conclusions, you let the presentation finish?"

He looked flabbergasted for a moment before composing himself. "You're right," he said to me before turning back to the examiner. "Sorry for interrupting you!"

He bowed towards Present Mic and sat back down..

I notice several people looking at me, including a dark-skinned girl with long rabbit ears, silver hair, and red eyes.I groan and wait for the presentation to finish.

**"**_**R-Right, where was I? Oh, there we go. The fourth robot is an arena trap that is meant to be avoided. They pop in at a randomly-determined time! That is it for the presentation!"**_

The written test goes smoothly, and I think I scored well, finishing within twenty minutes.

Nothing interesting happens for the rest of the duration of the written exam, now the fun moment the gates open I along with the girl with the bunny ears rushes out. I shouted, "Air Strike shield!" making a phantasmal shield pop up behind that I jumped on. Once I was on it, the shield flew at high speeds towards the fake city, leaving most of the other shocked participants behind.

As I flew away, I heard Present Mic's voice blaring from behind me..

**"**_**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN ON A REAL BATTLE!"**_

The other participants scrambled to get into the false city. I find a group of 3-pointers which I quickly take out using air strike shield and Kaachan's shield. I repeat this with any robot I find as the test goes on. I see a 2-pointer sneaking up on a shy-looking boy, who seems to be controlling animals? I quickly go into action and use another air strike shield to boost myself into the path of the 2-pointer and bash into it with my shield, causing its head to explode. The boy thanks me in sign language and I just nod.

I go to find more robots after that. I see a second person in trouble, a girl with blue-ish lavender hair and eyes surrounded by 3-pointers. I quickly swap to Auntie Pixie-Bob's Shield and use a skill I acquired in the past ten months that allows me to control concrete. I use it to cause buildings to fall onto the back of the 3-pointers.

The girl looked confused before muttering a thank you and running off. Then _IT _came, the zero-pointer. People were screaming and running from it. It was huge, and it looked like an Ultralisk, from a popular pre-quirk era game franchise called StarCraft. Talk about scary

I turn to try to find more robots to destroy, only for a pained yelp to catch my attention. Turning toward the sound, I immediately spot its source. Uraraka had gotten trapped under some rubble—right in the path of the zero-pointer. I run up to the robot and swap to the One for All shield. When I activate its base ability, my arm without the shield begins to glow brightly. I use several air-strike shields to get face to face with it and punch it with my glowing arm, making it explode as its face caved in.

Then I realized I'm out of mana and the airstrike shields dissipate. "Oh shit…" I say as I fall, my broken arm flapping uselessly, both my HP and MP bars flashing red.

I move my shield to cushion my impact, but right before I hit the ground, something slaps me in my face.. As I look around, I realize that I'm floating now, and I can see Uraraka barely holding it together before she puts her fingers together and says "R-Release!"

I can hear her vomiting as I harmlessly fall the last few feet to the ground. "Heh, guess I owe you one, Uraraka."

She gave a weak nod. Must be her quirk's downside. I could really go for a coke right now myself.

As I rested, I noticed an old lady hobbling through the false city, asking anyone injured to come to her. I grab Uraraka with my good arm and help her to the old lady. Some of the examinees we passed were commenting on her being Recovery Girl, and that she is the only reason why U.A. has this dangerous practical test.

Huh, the more you know. Recovery Girl looks horrified at the sight of my arm after treating Uraraka. "That has to be some quirk if it causes recoil like this. It's like your body isn't used to it, I'll hea—"

I interrupt her. "No, I'm low on stamina already, part of my quirk allows me to heal by drinking caffeine or anything with high concentrations of electrolytes. That is if what I read about your quirk is true"

She looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Go get something to drink quickly then, deary."

I nod wearily and walk out of the false city. Luckily for me, there was a vending machine that was stocked with pop. I take out 150 yen and buy a can of Coke and chug the whole thing. I can feel my arm slowly start to heal as I see my mana bar rise a bit before being depleted. The mana regeneration/depletion cycle continued for a few minutes, and when it stopped, I looked and felt like new. Just to be safe, I buy another Coke to restore my stamina.

As I went to leave U.A, I'm stopped by the lavender-haired girl from before. She seemed to mentally psych herself up before speaking up. "I'm Saiko Intelli. I just wanted to properly say thank you for rescuing me from the 3-pointers." She gave a curtsy after she was finished speaking before quickly walking away. I shake my head in confusion before leaving.

_***One week later***_

I'm at my temp apartment waiting anxiously for the letter, doing meditation as Uncle Tiger told me to do instead of my training while I wait. A knock on my door signals that the mailman had arrived. I open the door and take my mail, thanking the mailman before closing the door and sitting down with the sole letter I had received. It was from U.A.

"Well, only one way to find out." I sigh. I open the letter and slide out a holoprojector. As soon as it's flat on the table, it turns on, projecting an image of All Might in front of me. The sudden appearance of the Number One hero startles me, and I raise my shield instinctively in defense. "God damn it!"

**"**_**I am here as a projection! Young Midoriya, I'll be keeping this message rather short, as you know most of it. You have far exceeded my expectations. You scored a 98 on the written test. As for the practical. You got a whopping 100 villain points! That alone would put you at the first on the scoreboards. If it wasn't for rescue points, that is. Your actions in saving three other people in the exams and your sense of self-sacrifice show the heart of a true hero! How could we not reward heroic actions like that? For those heroic efforts, you have 100 rescue points, which brings your total to 298, a truly record-shattering score! This is your hero university, Young Midoriya!"**_


	4. Sorry

Right, Sorry...but I don't think I can keep this up anymore, this is up for adoption now. my depression has been getting worse and worse and I don't feel like I can keep up the quality I wanted for this.


End file.
